Media Luna
by Fefi Masen Cullen
Summary: Mini One-Shot. Bella ni siquiera puede pensar en su nombre. Como si nunca hubiera existido, dijo él. Mentira. Primero tendría que haberle arrancado el brazo. Y luego, golpearla en la cabeza. Situado en Luna Nueva.


**Los personajes, junto con lo escrito en cursiva, pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

Nada lucía como suponía debía ser.

Claro. Ya nada era lo que fue alguna vez. Ni si quiera yo.

El espejo me reflejaba todas las mañanas, todas las noches antes de ir a dormir. Pero no me veía. No había nada allí. Solo... piel, cabello. Y nada.

¿Nada?

La nada. Y el todo también. Ambos habían adquirido un significado diferente el ultimo tiempo. Nada y Todo eran distantes en kilómetros y cercanos hasta enredarse en un enjambre de pensamientos y sensaciones extremas, avasalladoras y treméndamente dolorosas. He ahí el problema.

La nada era nada. Así de simple. Nada en absoluto. O se suponía que lo era. Ahora la nada lo era todo. Y ese todo era dolor. Ardor. Sufrimiento. Rabia. Amor. Angustia. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor...

Entonces, la nada era dolor. La nada ya no era nada. Era dolor, y todo lo demás. Y todo lo demás eran la causa.

Mentira.

Una y mil veces mentira.

Causa. No era capaz de reconocerla. No quería ni pensar en ello. Pero mis sentimientos se colaban entre mis pensamientos haciendo destacar el nombre de éste en letras de neón. Radiante, fluorescente, llamativo, que quemaba como arder en el infierno.

¿Sería esto el infierno? No imaginaba algo peor.

Me había enamorado.

Demonios que si lo había hecho. Y ahora el de arriba, si realmente existía, me hacia pagar hasta el ultimo beso, hasta el ultimo suspiro que di por él. Me consideré una creyente ferviente, hasta que se puso en duda su alma. No quería un cielo donde él no existiera. No lo necesitaba. Solo lo necesita a él, de él. Y si todo esto no era clara prueba de que así es. No sé que lo es. Aún conservaba algunos objetos. Nada especial, solo una cruz de cristo y una biblia, que estaban llenos de polvo desde hace más de un año. Nunca más he vuelto a entrar a una iglesia.

No. No, no, ¡NO! Los malditos recuerdos de nuevo no, por favor.

—_No creo que sea una estupidez —murmuré. No me podía imaginar a nadie, incluido cualquier tipo de deidad, que no se sintiera impresionado por Carlisle. Además, la única clase de cielo que yo podía tener en cuenta debía ser uno que incluyera a Edward—. Y tampoco creo que nadie lo vea así._

—_Pues, tú eres la única que está de acuerdo conmigo._

—_¿Los demás no lo ven igual? —pregunté sorprendida; en realidad, sólo pensaba en una persona._

_Carlisle nuevamente adivinó la dirección de mis pensamientos._

—_Edward sólo comparte mi opinión hasta cierto punto. Para él, Dios y el cielo existen... al igual que el infierno. Pero no cree que haya vida tras la muerte para nosotros —Carlisle hablaba en voz muy baja. Su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana en el vacío, en la oscuridad—. Ya ves, él cree que hemos perdido el alma._

_Pensé inmediatamente en las palabras de Edward esa misma __tarde: __...a menos que desees morir__, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos__. Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en mi mente._

—_Ése es el problema, ¿no? —intenté adivinar—. Por eso resulta tan difícil persuadirle en lo que a mí respecta._

_Carlisle respondió pausadamente._

—_Miro a mi... hijo, veo la fuerza, la bondad, la luz que emana, y eso todavía da más fuerzas a mi esperanza, a mi fe, más que nunca. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera con una persona como Edward?_

_Asentí con la misma confianza._

—_Pero si yo creyera lo mismo que él... —me miró con sus ojos insondables—. Si tú creyeras lo mismo que él, ¿le quitarías su alma?_

Chillé.

La casa esta sola. Charlie aún debía estar en la estación de policía y era ahora, y solo ahora cuando tenia la oportunidad para dejarlo ser.

Chillé una y otra vez, grité, pataleé, lloré, chillé y grité mil veces. Lo dejé ser.

Jamás me había atacado de éste modo.

Las mejillas se me mojaban por el agua que caía incesante hasta empapar el cuello de mi blusa y probar mi propias lagrimas. Se sentía como si alguien intentase salir de mi cuerpo. Y no se detenía. Seguía ahí, haciéndome chillar como una malcriada. Hasta que caí. Y no me importó caer y golpearme en la frente con la marquesa de la cama. Ni siquiera dolió. No siquiera lo sentí. Supe que me había caído y que me había golpeado solo por la sangre que corría fuera de esa pequeña herida. Y no era poco lo que salía.

Sangre.

Oxido y sal en una mezcla repugnante provocaron las nauseas. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Yacía tirada, ahí, a los pies de la cama, boca abajo, con el cuerpo flojo y mi mano derecha apretando mi frente, en un intento vago e inútil de detener la sangre. La maldita y endemoniada sangre. Seguía sin doler, no ardía, no molestaba, no me inquietaba. Solo estaba ahí, escurriéndose ahora entre mis dedos, burlándose.

Y con mi mano en esa posición, mis ojos me dejaron ver lo único que había realmente visto hasta entonces, desde entonces. Una cicatriz en mi muñeca.

Ahí estaba. La única prueba física que aseguraba que todo había sido real. Maravillosa, profunda e irrevocablemente real. Así como también desastrosa.

Fue entonces, y solo entonces que los gemidos y lamentos susurrantes cesaron en mi pecho y todo quedó en silencio. Había sido real.

Real.

Tan real como la locura, como el agujero que se instaló en mi pecho desde su partida, que no me había abandonado desde entonces y que parecía que me partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Ahogándome en el dolor de el escozor llameante en los bordes de la herida, sometiendo toda la fachada para Charlie, Renee y los demás. Era tan real como el sufrimiento eterno al que había sido condenada aunque no tenía el mismo significado que sabía que podría llegar a tener, y por esto mismo, golpeándome con mas fuerza por solo saber que la eternidad jamás sería para mi.

¿Realmente podía doler así?

¿Me había vuelto yo loca?

_Como si nunca hubiera existido._

Se llevó todo. Tal como si jamás hubiese existido. Excepto mi memoria y mi muñeca. Porque eso era todo lo que me quedaba. Puro amor sin sosiego arruinado hasta que me doliesen partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabia que existían, más un puñado de recuerdos y _esa_ marca que llevaría hasta el final.


End file.
